


Un paseo

by Alega



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, M/M, Middle Ages
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3263279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El pequeño Inglaterra está perdido en el bosque junto a su mayor rival. O eso cree él, al final, es cuestión de perspectiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un paseo

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en la Edad Media (Baja, para ser más específicos).

Ninguno de los dos lo confesaba en voz alta, pero era evidente que se habían perdido en el bosque: era primera vez que Arthur se adentraba en él y había supuesto que la personificación del territorio no iba a tener problemas con ubicarse en sus dominios. Una lección que Arthur aprendió pronto: no dar por sentado que los demás eran tan capaces como él, especialmente en situaciones donde en teoría sí deberían serlo. Arthur miró de un lado para otro, intentando discernir cuál dirección tomar a continuación. El bosque en el que se encontraban Francis y él se ganaba el premio en la categoría "sitios desagradables para perderse"; Si estuviera en mi tierra, pensó Arthur, no tendría problemas con dejar tirado a Francis e irme hacia la ruta correcta, pero era el bosque de Francis y ni siquiera por eso el chico hacía un esfuerzo por tratar de recordar el camino de regreso a casa. Estaba seguro que esos balbuceos, ese encogimiento de hombros y el "es que siempre me acompañan cuando paso por aquí" los había inventado para colmarle más la paciencia.

A su lado, Francis no le quitaba la vista de encima; ese detalle lo hacía sentirse incómodo, preguntándose por qué en vez de malgastar el tiempo viéndolo a él, trataba de cooperar al menos un poco. El chico rubio seguía siendo mayor que él, aunque Arthur había crecido lo suficiente para casi llegar a su altura,  _debería_  estar mejor preparado para estas situaciones. "Ah, se me olvidaba, es un desastre". Y el que sentía vergüenza era él, por haberse dejado dominar por un reino como ése.

Cómo se había perdido también fue una estupidez. Francis lo había instado a pelearse como caballeros, con tantas provocaciones que el orgullo de Arthur no pudo negarse. Quería demostrar la fuerza que había desarrollado, cerrarle la boca al supuesto reino más poderoso del mundo conocido, dar con su victoria una advertencia, un "te superaré y quedarás detrás de mí". Se internaron en el bosque, concentrados en la pelea, espada contra espada, hasta que un desgarrón en la ropa de Francis hizo que este chillara por una tregua, y como Arthur no estuvo dispuesto a dársela, le metió una inesperada patada a traición y Arthur terminó humillantemente en el piso, ensuciándose de tierra y rabia contra el otro.

Al recordar esto, otra vez volvió a ocurrírsele hacerle pagar por su injusta victoria, que Francis le restregaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia. De cualquier forma. Pero tendría que vengarse después de salir de aquel bosque. No quería pensar qué calaña rondaría por él al anochecer.

Decidió tomar el camino de la derecha, y sin comunicárselo a Francis, se dirigió a él. Caminaron un rato en silencio. Arthur quería determinar si había hecho lo correcto, nada del paisaje le daba una idea de dónde se encontraban ni si la salida del bosque estaba cerca, y consultar con Francis estaba descartado. La incertidumbre de si se estaban internando más le carcomía la cabeza, pensando qué haría si ése era el caso. Estaba seguro que los animales salvajes preferirían comérselo a él primero antes que a Francis, porque apestaba como todo un francés.

—¡Ah, mira, enano! —exclamó Francis, repentinamente.

Arthur se giró hacia él a tiempo para verlo aproximarse hacia un árbol de gran tamaño. Francis tocó el tronco con cariño, delineando algo que no alcanzó a ver a la distancia en la que estaba. Terminó acercándose también.

—¿Qué voy a…? —pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Es una muestra de amor! —exclamó, enseñándole lo que le había llamado la atención: en el tronco, alguien había trazado unas iniciales en medio de un corazón, y una de ellas era una F bastante rústica. Arthur se asqueó-. Lo recuerdo, vine a este lugar con esta persona e hicimos esto, ¡era tan romántico!

Arthur hizo un mohín. "Por dios, que alguien lo mate".

—Entonces, si ya has estado aquí, ¿por qué no recuerdas nada del camino? Lo verdaderamente importante, imbécil.

—Ah, quién sabe, a lo mejor en ese entonces a mis ojos los cautivaba algo más interesante —Francis volvió a encogerse de hombros, pero Arthur sabía que no se estaba disculpando ni planeaba hacerlo en un futuro—. Jamás pensé en volver a toparme con esto, ¡el paseo ha valido la pena después de todo!

¿P-Paseo? Arthur no aguantó más. Sus puños actuaron solos, atraídos por esa voz melosa, el cabello absurdamente perfecto y la expresión de añoranza que había adquirido su rostro. Le metió un puñetazo en el estómago y siguió sin darle oportunidad de defenderse. Fue cuando Arthur desgarró de nuevo parte de su refinada ropa cuando Francis reunió fuerzas suficientes para atacar también.

Y siguieron peleándose, en medio del atardecer.


End file.
